codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Year
Second Year is the first episode of the second season and the 19th episode overall of Code Black. Short Summary Colonel Ethan Willis (Rob Lowe) joins the team at Angels Memorial from the Department of Defense and takes Dr. Mike Leighton on a harrowing helicopter ride to save shark bite victims in Malibu. Full Summary Ethan Willis and Mike are on a helicopter heading to the beach. Over the radio, a lifeguard tells them there are three shark bite victims. One is dead already and one is in serious condition. At the hospital, the television shows a news report on the attacks. Jesse greets Noa Kean, Charlotte Piel, and Elliot Dixon, the new residents. He gives them the same speech he gave the previous class. He sees soldiers unloading equipment and tells them they need to move it because it's a throughway for gurneys. They're from the CCCRP. They send doctors every year to teach the doctors new techniques they've learned in the field. Angus, Malaya, and Mario watch the new residents. They see Charlotte and talk about her time as an actress, playing Jessamine. Mario hasn't seen any of the movies, but Angus and Malaya debate over which one is best. The new residents come in and Jesse shows them to the second-years. The second-years introduce themselves. When Charlotte gives Angus permission to use her first name, Jesse reminds her that she's Dr. Piel. Jesse then asks Angus where his brother is, because he has new residents. A flight medic tells them he's on a chopper. Ethan tells Mike he hates helicopters. They crash more often than planes. He says he's not afraid. He just doesn't like it. They have to turn into the wind as they land. After landing, they rush toward their patients. Mike examines Kaya, who is with her sister, Jaydin. Ethan examines Tucker, who is injured more seriously. He won't make it back to the hospital unless they stabilize him on the beach first. Mike wraps Kaya's wounds and sends her to the chopper before going to help Ethan, who has a machine that shoots foam into the abdomen to tamponade the bleeding to give them the time to get him into surgery. He injects the foam, which improve's Tucker's condition and they prepare to move him out. Campbell tells Leanne about why Ethan is there. She's upset that he took Mike out into the field when his new residents were starting. Campbell approved it, which Leanne doesn't think he has the authority to do. He's surprised they didn't tell her. He's director of the ER and the OR now. She thinks that'll set ER medicine back forty years. She goes back to being a doctor, which she says she always was. As they take off in the helicopter, Mike goes to close the door, but the wind shifts and he falls out onto the sand. They're unable to land again due to the wind, so Ethan tells them to hover over the water. Once they're out, he jumps out after telling them to get the patients back to Angels. As the helicopter comes in to land on the roof, Leanne coaches the new residents, telling them not to be shy. They unload Kaya and Tucker and learn about the accident. As they take the patients into the hospital, Leanne tells Angus to go to dispatch and find out what he can about his brother. They wheel Kaya and Tucker into Center Stage. Leanne quizzes the new residents as she works. Charlotte has the answer she wants. Kaya's tibial artery is torn, so they repair it as Leanne tells Jesse about Mike's fall. Heather prepares to operate on Tucker. She can't believe he survived to this point. She sees the foam and wonders what it is. She asks them to get Ethan on the phone. In the ambulance, Ethan talks to Heather over the radio as he intubates Mike. He tells her what the foam is and says she'll be famous because no one's done it on a live patient before. Angus comes on the line and asks about Mike. They tell him to get off the line. Rollie tells Angus to get off the line and let them work. He says there's an ambulance coming in and asks if Angus can help or if he needs a break. Angus says he's fine. The medics unload Henry Underwood, who was found on the sidewalk after being assaulted. They take him into Center Stage. He has blunt trauma to the head, back, and chest. Campbell comes in and tells the residents they'll be supervised by Leanne because their residency director is incapacitated. Angus says he doesn't know that and Campbell apologizes because he didn't know Angus was there. Leanne tells Angus that Campbell is now in charge of the ER as well. Malaya helps unload Mike. They take him to Center Stage. Angus comes up and asks about Mike, who is unresponsive. He has bleeding in his brain, so Ethan prepares to drill burr holes. Angus wants to wait for neurosurgery, but Ethan says there isn't time. Leanne tells Angus he shouldn't watch. He doesn't want to leave, so she says she won't make him, but he has to stand behind the orange line, which he does. Malaya finds Angus and tells him Mike will pull through. Angus says no one cared what he thought about Mike's treatment. Malaya says Ethan saved Mike's life. Heather comes out and tells them Mike's alive. They're going to keep him sedated for a few days until the swelling goes down. Ethan saved his life. Kaya asks about Tucker. Ethan tells her he's in surgery and they haven't been able to reach his parents. Their parents are in Paris together. Kaya then asks if her sister is there yet. She isn't, because it's a long drive. Kaya says she was with Tucker first. He's older, but they have a thing and it's real and Jaydin's trying to mess with it. Kaya continues to talk about Tucker, but Ethan says that's a conversation she should have with her parents. Leanne tells the new residents about the different code levels. Elliot asks why they don't do something about it if they know they'll be in code black so often. She tells them doing something costs money and they don't have it. Charlotte asks what they do when the hospital exceeds capacity. Leanne tells them to exceed their own. Elliot asks if there's a lounge where they can take a break. Jesse sends the other two with Mario while he takes Elliot to the "lounge." Leanne asks Ethan to talk. She says the person who takes the incoming becomes the primary. He says they can go with finders keepers. He scooped Kaya off the beach. She needs debridement and dressing. There's not time to wait for an OR. Leanne examines Kaya, who passes out from blood loss. Ethan suggest they do the debridement right there and Leanne agrees. Mario sends Noa and Charlotte to treat Debbie Kobling, who is complaining of pain everywhere. It's easy because pain everywhere means pain nowhere. Charlotte and Noa introduce themselves. Debbie recognizes her and asks if she's researching a role. Charlotte tells her she doesn't act anymore. She's a doctor now. Debbie tells them she had a hysterectomy six weeks ago and was cleared to have sex. She met a guy and they had sex, but the pain began right after. Charlotte examines her and feels crepitus, but Noa isn't sure. She calls Charlotte aside to talk. Charlotte says aggressive sex could force air under the skin. Noa says sex couldn't cause that much air. Mario comes to check on them. He disagrees with Charlotte's assessment and tells them to get a psych consult. He thinks it's depression following the loss of her uterus. Randall and Chelsea Underwood come up the desk. Hannah greets them and Randall says he's there to check on his father, Henry. He doesn't want to see his father, but just wants to know if he's alive. Chelsea says they do want to see him. Rollie takes Randall and Chelsea to Henry's bedside. Henry's awake. He apologizes to Randall, who thinks his father just bailed again. Henry says he was mugged on the way to the wedding. Randall's upset that his father did this on his wedding day. Henry starts to freak out and Rollie gently pushes him back into the bed. Jaydin has arrived at the hospital. Leanne goes to her. Jaydin asks about Kaya and Tucker. She starts hyperventilating, so they have her sit down and give her oxygen to help her calm down. They tell her Kaya's okay and Tucker's in surgery. She needs to calm down and they'll take her to see Kaya. Jesse asks Elliot how he likes the lounge. He pulls back the curtain to show Elliot, showering a large man. Angus is with Mike. Their father comes in and asks for information. He shuts down Angus when he tries to talk. Ethan tells Desmond what happened and then excuses himself, saying Campbell can go over the surgery. Outside the room, Ethan tells Angus why Mike fell. He feels responsible and Angus says that he is. Randall offers a drink from the vending machine to Chelsea. She's upset that he won't give his father another chance, but Randall tells her that his father bankrupted them, so he and his mom had to live in a homeless shelter. She didn't know that. He suggests that they go and get married, just like they planned. Jesse comes up to them and says it sounds like he had a bum for a dad. Jesse had one, too, and didn't talk to him for 20 years. He's gone now and it's too late. Jesse gives Randall his father's things. He had a tux. He was coming to the wedding. Jesse also gives Randall a piece of paper, which he thinks is Henry's toast to them, not that he read it. Jesse takes Randall and Chelsea back to Henry's bed, but he's not there. Risa quietly tells Jesse that he starts hemorrhaging and had to be rushed into surgery. Jesse tells Randall and Chelsea he'll find out more for them. Charlotte's waiting for a CT with Debbie. Noa is surprised to see that and calls Charlotte out on it. She thinks Charlotte's entitled and that's why she's doing that. Debbie starts having trouble breathing and Noa tells her to tell the truth so they can help her. She admits that she let her partner use a toy with an air pump. They need something that can help. Charlotte takes her to the hyperbaric chamber while Noa goes to get help. Kaya says she doesn't want to see Jaydin. Ethan says she shouldn't refuse to see her sister over a guy. He's a guy and they're not that special. Kaya says Tucker's special. Jaydin comes up and asks if Kaya's okay. They argue over whose fault it is and Leanne says they need to let Kaya rest, gently leading Jaydin away. Angus tells Mario Mike's vitals are steady. He checks every 30 seconds. Noa comes up and tells Mario about Debbie and they rush to her. Tucker is stable after surgery, but as Heather orders more tests, he starts to bleed heavily. She rushes him back to the OR. Charlotte is in the hyperbaric chamber with Debbie. It's not working fast enough, so Charlotte has to make an incision to release the air in her neck faster. She initially doesn't cut deep enough and has to cut again. The second time, it works and Debbie stabilizes. In the hospital waiting room, Jaydin overhears a news report that says the male shark bite victim died. She asks if it's true that Tucker's dead. Leanne tells Jaydin she's sorry. Jaydin says she should have been there with him. She wants to see him, but she can't because they have to wait for his parents to get there. They're on a plane. So she just has to wait. Kaya doesn't know and Leanne says she can't because he's not strong enough. Jaydin says it'll break her heart. She needs to be strong for Kaya and she asks who will be strong for her. Kaya wakes up with Jaydin by her bed. Kaya says she won't apologize, so if that's why she's there, she should leave. Jaydin goes to leave so Kaya can rest. Kaya stops her and asks if Tucker is dead. Jaydin starts to cry and Kaya yells at her to leave. Randall and Chelsea are told that Henry's in bad shape, but Rollie is an optimist and so is Chelsea. They go into the room and Randall says he saw the tuxedo. He also saw the toast. He reads the toast back to his father. It talks about Randall's childhood and how Randall doesn't need him anymore. Henry says he wants to be Randall when he grows up, instead of the other way around. Randall starts to cry and tells his father he still needs him. Ethan tells Kaya it's hard for her to understand. Grief is hard to understand at any age. Jaydin doesn't understand any better than Kaya does, but she's the only one will who understand what Kaya's feeling. He tells Kaya to talk to Jaydin, so they can get through it. Ethan wheels Kaya into the family room, where Jaydin is on the couch crying. Kaya reaches out to Jaydin, who turns to face her. Kaya moves to lie on top of her sister comfortingly and they tell each other they love each other. Debbie's crepitus is gone. Leanne asks who caught it. Charlotte says it was Noa, with Mario's help. Leanne tells Mario they should do charting while Noa and Charlotte have a break. Once they're gone, Noa asks Charlotte why she did that. Charlotte says she needs a friend and so does Noa. Leanne knows Mario missed it. Mario admits that he was distracted. He let the residents go on their own. Leanne says in second year, it's different. You're also responsible for the first-years you're supervising. Ethan goes into Mike's room, where Angus is siting by the bedside. He goes to leave, but Angus tells him it's not his fault and he's sorry he blamed him. Angus formally introduces himself and they take hands. Campbell tells Ethan guys come from his unit either as punishment for doing something wrong or reward for doing something good. Ethan says he's both. Cast 2x01LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x01WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x01MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x01RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x01AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x01MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x01HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x01JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x01EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x01CharlottePiel.png|Charlotte Piel 2x01ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x01NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x01DesmondLeighton.png|Desmond Leighton 2x01HenryUnderwood.png|Henry Underwood 2x01DebbieKobling.png|Debbie Kobling 2x01RandallUnderwood.png|Randall Underwood 2x01Jaydin.png|Jaydin 2x01ChelseaUnderwood.png|Chelsea Underwood 2x01Kaya.png|Kaya 2x01MikeLeighton.png|Mike Leighton 2x01RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x01HannahReynolds.png|Hannah Reynolds 2x01FlightMedic1.png|Flight Medic #1 2x01FlightMedic2.png|Flight Medic #2 2x01EMT.png|EMT 2x01PostOpNurse.png|Post-Op Nurse 2x01FieldReporter.png|Field Reporter Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Nafessa Williams as Dr. Charlotte Piel *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Steven Culp as Dr. Desmond Leighton *Robert Romanus as Henry Underwood *Julie Ann Emery as Debbie Kobling *Mike Erwin as Randall Underwood *Madalyn Horcher as Jaydin *Bianca Collins as Chelsea Underwood *Emma Engle as Kaya *Tommy Dewey as Dr. Mike Leighton Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Emily Nelson as Hannah Reynolds *George Lako as Flight Medic #1 *Braden Lynch as Flight Medic #2 *Nefe Iredia as EMT *Angela Fornero as Post-Op Nurse *Kristina Guerrero as Field Reporter Medical Notes Kaya *'Diagnosis:' **Arm lacerations **Leg lacerations *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Charlotte Piel (ER resident) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Debridement **Stitches Kaya, 13, had been attacked by a shark. Mike wrapped a bandaged around her leg and arm and put her in the chopper to go back to Angels. Her tibial artery was torn and they stitched it up in the ER. Willis then did stitches on Kaya's arm. He said she needed debridement. She declined because of blood loss, so they decided to do it in the ER. She ended up needing 120 stitches total. Tucker *'Diagnosis:' **Mesenteric injury *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy Tucker, 17, had been attacked by a shark. His injuries were severe, so they had to use a foam to tamponade the bleeding in his abdomen to stabilize him long enough to get him to the hospital. Once he was at the hospital, Heather took him directly to surgery. Heather was shocked to see the foam in his body when she checked him out in the OR. Ethan told her he suspected a mesenteric injury. His surgery went well, but afterward, he started bleeding from his incision and had to be taken back into surgery. He died during the second surgery. Mike Leighton *'Diagnosis:' **Brain bleed *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **Burr holes **Surgery Mike fell out of a helicopter onto the sand. Ethan intubated him on their way back to the hospital. At the hospital, he was unresponsive and his brain was herniating due to a bleed, so they drilled burr holes in the ER to relieve the pressure. He was then taken into surgery. After his surgery, they said they'd keep him sedated for at least a few more days while the swelling went down. Henry Underwood *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt trauma *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Henry, 65, was found unconscious on the sidewalk after being assaulted. He had blunt trauma to his head, neck, and chest. He woke up in the ER and said two guys had mugged him. He was later taken into surgery after he started hemorrhaging. After his surgery, he was still in critical condition. Debbie Kobling *'Diagnosis:' **Crepitus **Subcutaneous emphysema *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Charlotte Piel (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Hyperbaric chamber Debbie came into the ER complaining of pain everywhere. She said she'd had a hysterectomy six weeks prior and was cleared to have sex. The pain began right after having sex. She had crepitus in her chest, leading Charlotte to suspect that by having sex too soon after her surgery, she had forced air under her skin. Mario checked it out and said she needed a psych consult instead. Despite this, Charlotte ordered a CT scan. While they waited, Debbie had trouble breathing. She admitted that she'd let her partner use a toy with an air pump on her. They took her into the hyperbaric chamber to force the air back out. When it didn't work fast enough, Charlotte had to make an incision into her neck to release the air there so she could breathe. Afterward, Debbie was stable. Jaydin *'Diagnosis:' **Hyperventilation *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Supplemental oxygen Jaydin was given supplemental oxygen at the hospital after she started hyperventilating. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.37 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x01-1.jpg 2x01-2.jpg 2x01-3.jpg 2x01-4.jpg 2x01-5.jpg 2x01-6.jpg 2x01-7.jpg 2x01-8.jpg 2x01-9.jpg 2x01-10.jpg 2x01-11.jpg 2x01-12.jpg 2x01-13.jpg 2x01-14.jpg 2x01-15.jpg 2x01-16.jpg 2x01-17.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes